Karaoke Night
by Woofwoofwolf
Summary: Team Starfox and Star Wolf meet up in the Great Fox for a night of singing


_Note: Hi again peeps, this is my 4__th__ fanfic! Yay! Anyway, for this one I got the idea by listening to music on the bus ride home. If anyone was interested, the song that gave me this idea was Snow (hey oh) by RHCP and it will probably make an appearance in the story too. The setting is the Great Fox docked in Corneria as we find our favorite teams on karaoke night! I picked the songs depending on the personality of the characters. I do not own Starfox. Update: I'm sorry about the weird text of the songs. They move in and out of the center. Sorry! :P_

Fox was suddenly awakened from his little nap by a knock at the door.

"Mmuhh" Fox grunted as he went for the door. It was Wolf and his team.

"Huh? Wolf? What are you doing here?" the vulpine asked curiously.

"Fox, don't tell me you forgot, its karaoke night remember?"

But Fox had forgotten. After all, the tradition of karaoke night was still relatively new for him.

"Heh, ok, I'll go call for the rest of the team, come in and make yourselves at home."

"FALCO, SLIPPY, KRYSTAL! KARAOKE TIME!"

A little while later the trio led by Slippy came around the corner looking a little confused.

"What did you want Fox? Couldn't hear ya over the generator." The little frog inquired.

"Karaoke night, remember?" said Panther as he sat down.

"Right, I'll go get the drinks" Krystal, who was quiet up to this point said.

"Ok, anyone wanna go up first?"

This was followed by a period of silence. Wolf grunted. "I will"

"Ok, tell me the song so I can go get the music and the microphone"

"The song I will sing….." Wolf puzzled. "Hmm…. Down With The Sickness."

"Cool, I'll be right back with the equipment"

Fox trotted off. A little while later Krystal returned with the drinks, followed by Fox with the microphone and his Mac laptop. As Fox set up Wolf had already gotten into the scotch followed by Leon and Panther.

"Ok, ready Wolf?" Fox asked as he handed him the mic.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

The drum beat started suddenly and Wolf was off.

_(Can you feel that?)  
(Oh shit)_

_  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!_

_  
Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
(Will you give in to me?)  
_

_  
Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me  
_

_  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
_

_  
I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)  
_

_  
It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me  
_

_  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
_

_  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream!!!!  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh  
Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!!!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
Would you like to see how it feels mommy?  
Here it comes, get ready to die!  
_

_  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Mad-ness has now come over me_

They all cheered.

"Woo! Wolf! Good job!"

Wolf bowed, "Thanks to all my fans" he said in a mocking tone.

"Ok, anyone next?"

A few minutes and drinks pass between the group and Falco stood and took the mic.

"Ok, the song I wanna sing is Wanted Dead or Alive."

By this time, Falco was getting drunk.

"Ok, music in 3…2…1…"

_It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home  
_

__

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive  


_  
Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think_

__

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all  


_  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted(wanted)dead or alive  
_

__

I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
dead or alive  
dead or alive  
dead or alive

"Nice job Falco!" Fox cheered.

"Thank you, thank you. Bartender!"

Krystal rolled her eyes and poured Falco some more Scotch. But not before she squeezed a tip out of him.

"Drunk people" she mumbled. Krystal was never one to drink much, and when she did it was in moderation.

"Ok, anyone wanna grab the mike? Fox asked.

"Fox, I nominate you!" Slippy goaded.

"I second that" Panther purred.

"Me? Uh.. if you all insist… Slippy, can you hit the music?"

"Sure Fox, got anything in mind?"

"Hmm…. Snow (Hey Oh)." Fox answered.

"Good choice, music starting…… now."

_Come to decide that the things that I tried  
Were in my life just to get high on_

_When I sit alone come get a little known  
But I need more than myself this time_

__

Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe it, we rely on  
When I lay it on come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice

__

Hey oh, listen what I say, oh  
I got your hey oh, now listen what I say, oh 

__

When will I know that I really can't go  
To the well once more time to decide on  
When it's killing me, when will I really see  
All that I need to look inside

__

Come to believe that I better not leave  
Before I get my chance to ride  
When it's killing me, what do I really need  
All that I need to look inside

__

Hey oh, listen what I say, oh  
Come back and hey oh, look at what I say, oh

__

The more I see, the less I know  
The more I like to let it go  
Hey oh, whoa

__

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go 

__

In between the cover of another perfect wonder

_  
And it's so white as snow  
Running through a field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go_

__

When to descend to amend for a friend  
All the channels that have broken down  
Now you bring it up, I'm gonna ring it up  
Just to hear you sing it out

__

Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe what we rely on  
When I lay it on, come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice

__

Hey oh, listen what I say, oh  
I got your hey oh, listen what I say, oh 

__

The more I see, the less I know  
The more I like to let it go  
Hey oh, whoa

__

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go 

__

In between the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow

_  
Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go_

__

I said hey, hey yeah, oh yeah, tell my Lord now  
Hey, hey yeah, oh yeah, tell my Love now  
Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow

__

Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go  
Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow

__

Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go  
I said hey, oh yeah, oh yeah, tell my love now  
Hey, hey yeah, oh yeah

"Nice Fox" panther purred as he and the rest clapped loudly.

"Good job pup" Wolf commented.

Fox bowed. "Thank you, and I wasn't even drunk" he said as he smiled widely.

"We'll have to fix that. Bartender!"

Krystal sighed and poured Fox a glass. "Here Fox"

"Thanks" He said as he emptied the glass.

"Ok, my turn." Panther surprised the group.

"Huh? Oh, ok, got a song in mind?"

"Yeah, I want to sing I'm on A Boat" Panther replied.

"Interesting choice" Fox remarked as he got the music ready.

"Ok, in 3…..2…..1…."

_Aww shit, get your towels ready it's about to go down (shorty, yeah)  
Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck (shorty, yeah)  
But stay on your motherfucking toes  
We running this, let's go_

__

I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat (sailing on a boat)  
I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
I'm on a boat  
Take a good hard look at the motherfucking boat (boat, yeah)

__

I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me  
Straight floating on a boat on the deep blue sea  
Busting five knots, wind whipping at my coat  
You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat

__

Take a picture, trick (trick)  
I'm on a boat, bitch (bitch)  
We drinking Santana champ,  
Cause it's so crisp (crisp)  
I got my swim trunks  
And my flippie-floppies  
I'm flipping burgers, you at Kinko's  
Straight flipping copies

__

I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit

_  
The dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet  
But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets  
I'm on a boat, motherfucker, don't you ever forget_

__

I'm on a boat and  
It's going fast and  
I got a nautical themed  
pashmina afghan  
I'm the king of the world  
On a boat like Leo  
If you're on the shore,  
then you're sure not me-oh

__

Get the fuck up, this boat is REAL!!!

__

Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker (motherfucker)  
Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker (motherfucker)  
I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker (yeah)  
This boat engine make noise, motherfucker

__

Hey ma, if you could see me now (see me now)  
Arms spread wide on the starboard bow (starboard bow)  
Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow (moon somehow)  
Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible

__

Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat  
It's a big blue watery road (yeah)  
Poseidon  
Look at me, oh (all hands on deck)

__

Never thought I'd see the day  
When a big boat coming my way  
Believe me when I say  
I fucked a mermaid

__

I'm on a boat  
I'm on a boat  
Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat (woaah)  
I'm on a boat  
I'm on a boat  
Take a good hard look at the mothafuckin' boat (sha-sha-shorty, shorty, yeah)

The end was followed by drunk laughter and an occasional "Good job" from the crowd. Panther graciously bowed and stepped off with elegance.

"Woo, nice one panther." Slippy called. Panther purred his thanks.

"I'm up" Krystal said.

"Good luck Krystal" Fox remarked.

"The song I am going to sing is Bring Me to Life"

"Ohhh, Nice" said Fox. "Staring in 3…2…1…go"

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

__

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

__

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

__

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

__

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

__

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

__

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

__

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

__

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

__

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me

_  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

__

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me

_  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

__

I've been living a lie

_  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

The usual claps and good job followed soon after.

"Many thanks" Krystal answered as she drank her first drink of the night.

"Woo, the adrenaline feels good after you finish."

"That it does. Leon, you're up" Wolf barked

"Yes boss" Leon obeyed

"Anything in mind Leon?" Fox questioned.

"Yeah, I'll do…. Ten Thousand Fists"

"Cool choice"

"3……..2…….1………"

_Survivor!!  
Survivor!!_

__

One more god damn day  
When I know what I want  
And my want will be considered tonight AH! AH!  
Consider tonight AH! AH!  
Just another day  
When all that I want  
Will mark me as a sinner tonight AH! AH!  
I'm a sinner tonight, yeah!

__

People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you then walk away  
You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of  
TEN-THOUSAND FISTS IN THE AIR!

__

Power unrestrained  
Dead on the mark  
Is what we will deliver tonight AH! AH!  
Deliver tonight AH! AH!  
Pleasure fused with pain  
This triumph of the soul  
Will make you shiver tonight AH! AH!  
Will make you shiver tonight, yeah!

__

People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you then walk away  
You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of  
TEN-THOUSAND FISTS IN THE AIR!!

__

We are the ones that will open your mind!  
Leave the weak and the haunted behind!  
We are the ones that will open your mind!  
Leave the weak and the haunted behind!  
We are the ones that will open your mind!  
Leave the weak and the haunted behind!  
We are the ones that will open your mind!  
Leave the weak and the haunted behind!

__

People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you then walk away  
You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of  
TEN-THOUSAND FISTS IN THE AIR!  
TEN-THOUSAND FISTS IN THE AIR!  
TEN-THOUSAND FISTS IN THE AIR!!

A drunken applause followed. By this time they were all thoroughly drunk and feeling quite good.

"Ok, I think we all know who is next….. Slippy!"

"Huh? Me? But Fox, you know I can't sing."

"Heh, I don't care. Everyone else did it." Fox almost commanded.

"But I….I, ugh, fine, I'll do it." Slippy knew it was no use to fight it. Everyone else _did _do it.

"I'll sing….. Under The Bridge" Slippy said as he took the stand.

"cool, music starting……Now."

_Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel like my only friend  
Is the city I live in, the city of angels  
Lonely as I am, together we cry_

__

I drive on her streets 'cause she's my companion  
I walk through her hills cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds and she kisses me windy  
I'll never worry, now that is a lie

__

I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love, take me all the way  
I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love, take me all the way

__

It's hard to believe that there's nobody out there  
It's hard to believe that I'm all alone

_  
At least I have her love, the city she loves me  
Lonely as I am, together we cry_

__

I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love, take me all the way  
I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love, take me all the way

__

Under the bridge downtown  
Is where I drew some blood  
Under the bridge downtown  
I could not get enough  
Under the bridge downtown  
Forgot about my love  
Under the bridge downtown  
I gave my life away

"Good job Slippy, see? Was that so bad?" Falco asked.

"Heh, I guess not."

"Last call!" Krystal suddenly called out. This was followed by the saying, "You don't have to go home but ya can't stay here" and some laughter.

"Ok, Fox, it was fun, but me and the boys are gunna split, same day next week?" Wolf said rising.

"Yes definitely" Fox answered as he collected the glasses strewn across the room.

"I'm going to bed" Falco said

"Yeah, me too I think" Slippy followed. "That was fun"

About a half hour later Fox and Krystal finished cleaning up and went to their room, hand-in-hand.


End file.
